


Prisoner Of Love

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: I've been working on this video for quite a long time and put a lot of effort into it. This is probably my most deliberate video up to date. Hell knows how many hours of work went into making it. I'm very proud of myself. YunJae was the fuel for my interest in this fandom but now I interest in them fades so this can be seen as a sort of farewell.





	

  



End file.
